Talk:Glyph of Concentration
Just wanna check, a knockdown will still interrput even with Glyph of Concentration on right? :Yes. --JoDiamonds 05:50, 3 November 2005 (EST) ::And perhaps other skills/effects that also do not specifically interrupt, but causes the caster to unable to cast? The next thing came to mind was Black Out that disable skills, and Arcane Theivery. Figure I'll make the question generic now to save you the trouble, otherwise it might be a recurring question (-: -PanSola 15:56, 3 November 2005 (EST) So far, I've never seen anyone use this skill in either PvE or PvP. It might be ok for using something like restore life or rebirth, but you're still vulnerable to knockdowns (particularly gale). To make this still possibly worth using, I think they should add the unable to be knocked down effect while casting the next spell. Any thoughts? --8765 00:56, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Anti-knockdown seems unreleated ot the point of this skill though. You might as well complain that you are still vulnerable to Blackout and death while using this skill... Skill being canceled because you are no longer in a state to cast it is different from and interrupts. -PanSola 01:28, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::Also: note the energy cost and recharge time. For what it does, it's not a bad deal at all. --130.58 01:35, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :It is an undervalued skill, in my opinion. People love Resolve because it prevents interruptions of any skill, but if you're a spellcaster, chances are you want to protect your big spells. I think that with the recent surge of popularity in Me/E, people will gradually start using the unloved glyphs of concentration and sacrifice again. — Stabber (talk) 01:49, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed. You're only paying 5 energy for complete interrupt prevention on one spell (rather than something like 5 energy per interrupt - and risking MoR going out if you're low on energy!). Very nice when you're trying to get off something with a casting time of 3 or higher (throw in that new Ward of Stability thing if you're worried about knockdown). I'm rather surprised people don't use this more often. ::Am I correct in thinking that which skills are popular basically has nothing to do with their relative merits 99% of the time? (Sorry, that's just a bit of egotism from someone who likes using unloved skills. =) ) --130.58 10:02, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Is it my imagination, or are there times when a second or third interrupt works? I've only encountered this skill few enough times in PvP to count on one hand, but I vaguely recall being able to hit with Savage Shot (nullified) and then hit with Distracting Shot and they get interrupted. I'm sure that I must be mistaken or not recall properly, but has anyone else experienced this? Tarinoc 13:08, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Tested, no matter how many interrupts you throw at it short of knockdown, the spell that Glyph is protecting will finish casting. This was tested on a Meteor Shower/Glyph ele, by a Magebane Shot/Arcane Conundrum ranger, Magebane Shot was spammed during the entire duration and the spell still went off. --waywrong 23:52, 17 November 2006 (CST) Since it's not mentioned anywhere I am guessing the spell will still finish casting but I'll ask anyway. What if someone hits you with Distracting Shot, Disrupting Chop, Disrupting Stab etc etc? Does it still finish casting? Surly it shouldn't since like Blackout it end's up disabling the spell? --SK 07:04, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :The aforementioned skills only disable upon a successful interrupt. Blackout has no interrupt requirements for it. --Ufelder 07:22, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Power block still works, I believe, even though it's implied that it only works on a successful interrupt. --Kit Engel 00:23, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::Indeed it does, Power Block clearly states in its description that it will interrupt regardless of effects that prevent interruption. Also, it will shut out that line as you would expect. Quite the bastard. Puk 08:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Skills causing failing will still work against Glyph of Concentration: --Zarik 08:30, 19 June 2007 (CDT) and rituals? I guess not, since they are not spells, BUT I ASK FOR A TEST. For a ritu it would be fantastic to procect your next 2 rituals, like Shelter and Union. :No can do. --Kit Engel 00:23, 18 November 2006 (CST) bugged? something is wrong with this. savage shot is going straight through it. just dont try to run sanctum cay on your ele for awhile. im kinda pissed off, i have disappointing customers.--Coloneh RIP 15:20, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Doing Ring of Fire today, it seems that the Ether Seals using it were still suffering the extended casting time brought about by dazed (via Broad Head Arrow). -- Dashface ::Tested in Battle Isles, it completely ignores Daze (Double Cast and Easy interrupt) I can't test wether or not it ignores regular interrupts right now though. Zulu Inuoe 07:39, 31 July 2007 (CDT) : It also doesn't always work against Destroyer of Deeds (using Broad Head Arrow) in the Glint challenge mission in EN. I am some times still interrupted even when I clearly have the glyph's effects still on me. --Ruse 22:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm playing Twin Serpent Lakes in HM and the mergoyles Power Block straight through it. I couldn't do it (600/Smite) before so I brought GoC and doesn't help at all. --Knux 04:33, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know about the rest, but it's doing exactly what it says vs Power Block. PB disables skills and so while it may not be interrupted, you still won't be able to complete it because it's already recharging. --Macros 04:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::: "The interrupted Skill and all Skills of the same attribute are disabled for 3...13 seconds for that foe." With Glyph of Concentration, no skill is interrupted because it's protected. Right now it's the skill that would be interrupted, but wasn't. It's not doing exactly what it says. Still I get the feeling that it's disabling all skills regardless of whether it is interrupted or not. So it explains why it does it, but it's not really what the skill description says. --Knux 05:11, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Your feeling is correct. Every interrupt that also disables for a set time (not additional time) will go through Glyph, Mantra of Resolve, and Mantra of Concentration. --Macros 05:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::The Power Block skill description is correct and does exactly what it's supposed to. It does not say that it disables only IF a skill is interrupted. It does not depend on whether the interrupt was successful or not. It only uses the would-be interrupted skill to decide which attribute's skills to disable. If your skill bar has 3 different attributes, only the skills matching the targeted skill's attribute will be disabled. For all I care, this skill does not even need to say anything about interrupts. "If target foe is casting a spell, that spell and all spells of that attribute are disabled for target foe." Functions the same, just clearer wording. RoseOfKali 20:10, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Except that this skill is glyph of concentration :P--Cobalt | Talk 20:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Ok ignore my previus comment, having actually bothered to read the older comments i now realise why everyone is talking about the functionality of powerblock Yeah... :P RoseOfKali 20:42, 1 February 2008 (UTC) This skill is not bugged In the case of Broad Head Arrow, it interrupts twice; once for Daze and once because the skill states it. Power Block disables, so it bypasses interrupt immunity. 17:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, it is bugged because there's no "interrupt limit," but what I said about Power Block still applies. 17:58, 29 March 2008 (UTC) LAME --Macros 16:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :That would be kinda... rigged. In the sense of imba. That would catch a nerf beyond how it is now ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 16:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Make it PvE only then. I still don't understand why Anet DIDN'T make the nerf PvP only. --Macros 16:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Buff this and... ...link it to Energy Storage with the typical 50% failure if less than 5. Get Elementalists back into GvG without making certain skills linked awkwardly to two attributes. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC)